


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by johannarenee, mckayla (steveromanov)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johannarenee/pseuds/johannarenee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveromanov/pseuds/mckayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots revolving around Steve and Natasha's family, specifically their daughter, Peggy Rogers. Most chapters won't be related unless stated otherwise, so you can pretty much read them out of order. Also, some chapters may include James Rogers, but this fic is, for the most part, centered on Peggy and her interactions with her parents and the other MCU characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Specimen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve returns from a mission and comes home to a small surprise.  
> Chapter written by **johannarenee**.

Steve couldn’t help but to smile as he reached the door to his apartment. It was only seven in the morning and he doubted anyone would be awake, so he was careful to be quiet even though sometimes Natasha would get up early to welcome him home. It had been two weeks since he last saw her and their two year old daughter Peggy. Fury had called him in early and he barely got a goodbye. The mission wasn’t much though, just a small assignment in Crimea. Really, Steve never paid much attention to it (of course he was never going to tell Fury that). The biggest challenge, as a matter of fact, was being away from his family. 

He didn’t think it would be so difficult, but once he left, he found an emptiness where there was once the hecticness of Monday mornings and the bliss of Friday movie nights. Normally the rush of being on an assignment excited him, but two hours into the mission, he already wanted to go back.

Once he entered the room, the familiar scent of home hit him, a warm vanilla with a touch of lavender. The apartment was messier than usual since he had been gone. (Natasha didn’t like to clean and neither did Peggy.) Toys and picture books scattered the floor. Crayon drawings of unsymmetrical flowers decorated the walls, covering every inch the two year old was capable of reaching. (Peggy had inherited Steve’s love for art.) Dishes piled up in the sink, and work papers littered the dining table.

Peggy sat on the floor of the living room, gleefully playing with her Iron Man action figure. (Tony had insisted on buying it for her for Christmas, and to Steve’s surprise, it quickly became one of her favorite toys.) She looked up at the sound of the door opening, her blue eyes open wide and alert. Her red curls bounced as she waddled over to her dad, arms open, a big smile on her face.

Steve bent down and scooped up the toddler in his arms, ignoring the aching of the bruises across his arm. “Hey Peggy!”

Peggy played with the light stubble on his chin and giggled at the tickling sensation. “Daddy! Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddy!” She squealed in joy as he twirled her around in a circle.

“Yeah, daddy’s home!” He looked around at the mess once again and sighed. “Bet you missed having me around, huh?”

Peggy squished his cheeks in her tiny hands. “Play, daddy! Play! Play play play!”

Steve grinned. “Alright, sweetheart. But why don’t you let daddy go take a shower first, okay?” Just as Steve was about to set her down, the toddler paused. Her eyes widened, her bright blue irises full of curiosity. She looked down at his chest for a split second, then back up to his face.

“Peggy? You okay?”

Suddenly, she smacked him in the chest. “Spe-ci-men!” She shouted as if she just solved the world’s toughest math problem. “Spe-ci-men! Spe-ci-men!”

Steve’s smile slid off his face and was soon overcome by shock and confusion. How did a two year old manage to get that word into her vocabulary when she still had “potato” and “tomato” mixed up? The only way she could have learned the word was…

Natasha. He thought he heard a burst of familiar chuckles from the kitchen. He turned around just in time to see his wife pop up from behind the counter, bending over with laughter. “You taught her.”

Natasha stopped laughing, but the smug smile on her face was still there. “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She grabbed a bright red apple from the basket of fruit on the tabletop and threw it back and forth between her hands. “I certainly didn’t spend hours with her trying to get her to say the word.” She took bite out of the apple. “Nor did I bribe her with candy if she said it when she saw you.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Well congratulations with your success.” He looked at the toddler in his arms. She imitated his eye roll, failing quite miserably. “Did you hear that? You get your candy.” Peggy’s eyes lit up at the mention of her favorite food.

“Candy!” She exclaimed ecstatically.

Natasha sashayed from her spot behind the counter to the two in the living room. She brought out a bag of fruit gummies from behind her back and offered it to the child, who took it in such delight she nearly jumped out of Steve’s arms. He set her down with her treat and she crawled back to the pile of figurines she had been playing with.

“And me?” Steve wrapped an arm around Natasha’s waist and pulled her close. “Do I get anything?”

She looked up at him with her green eyes, dark and mysterious. “I think Peggy needs her nap. Don’t you?” She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, leaving him yearning for more. “Then we can see about playtime.” Her voice was low and husky, and he could feel the color flood to his cheeks. It was crazy how she could still manage to make him feel like this even after seven years of being together.

“Sounds good to me.” He leaned in to kiss her one more time but she pulled away teasingly, pressing a finger to his lips instead.

“Patience, Mr. Fossil.” She gave him her signature smirk. “Save it for later.”


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (from otpprompts on tumblr): "Imagine your OTP as parents of a small child. However, throughout their marriage, they’ve still managed to keep their sex life active (as long as their kid is either asleep already or they have some time to themselves).
> 
> One morning after a passionate round of sex, their child comes up to them in the kitchen and asks person B, “Did you have a nightmare last night?” Person B replies no but asks their child why they would think that. The child responds, 'Well, whenever I have a nightmare, I call out for daddy/mommy, too.'
> 
> Person B is speechless and person A’s reaction is up to you."
> 
> I can never write a fic without at least implying smut. I'm not even sorry. Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter written by **steveromanov**.

“We should probably get up before Peggy,” Natasha grumbled sleepily, her eyelids fluttering closed as she felt Steve’s lips press to the dip of her lower back. They both knew that if she _really_ meant what she’d just said, she could have easily slipped out from under Steve’s wandering mouth without so much as breaking a sweat. Which was just as well, but it wasn’t like Steve wouldn’t have let her go, anyways; wasn’t like he wouldn’t have done absolutely anything his wife said or wanted because it wasn’t a well-hidden fact among the two of them—and their friends, as well—that Steve was absolutely whipped. He was in love with Natasha. She was his _wife._ And she was in love with him, too, so the notion that Natasha really wore the pants in their relationship didn’t really bother him. But sometimes, like now, he did get his way. “We should… get dressed…”

Steve made a noncommittal sound where he was trailing kisses up Natasha’s spine. “It’s too early in the morning. She’s like you. Likes her sleep.”

“I haven’t gotten _much_ sleep in the past twelve hours,” she smirked, turning over in Steve’s arms so that she was lying on her back. She poked him on the shoulder when all he did was give her a cheeky, almost self-satisfied grin before dipping his head back down and pressing a moist kiss above her bellybutton.

“Are you complaining?” It was a pointless question, since they both knew by the small, involuntarily gasp Natasha gave as Steve kissed her stomach meant that she very well was _not_. He didn’t give her a chance to answer, his eyes flicking to the clock on the night stand as he kissed up the valley to her breasts. “It’s not even seven in the morning yet. Peg’s probably still fast asleep, Nat.”

Natasha let out an ironic laugh. “Usually _I’m_ the one who’s trying to keep you in bed for longer. You’re always the voice of reason.”

“What can I say? I missed my wife.”

A sudden burst of warmth flooded Natasha’s chest, a feeling she always got when she was reminded that she had this man in her life, this man to love her, this man to call her husband, the father of their daughter. Sometimes she couldn’t believe that her life ended up like this sometimes, but she did know that this was the happiest she’d ever been. And she had missed Steve, too. Fury had sent him out on a minor mission earlier that week, nothing too major, because Peggy was still fairly young and Nick knew better than to send Steve (or even Natasha, for that matter) on particularly dangerous missions at a time like this. Peggy had just started kindergarten. She needed her parents there, to pack her lunches and help her with homework, but sometimes the rest of the world needed them, too. So at the beginning of the week, long after the school bus had come to pick Peggy up for the day, Steve changed into his Captain uniform, grabbed his shield, and gave his wife a long kiss goodbye with the promise to return later in the week. It was just an intel mission, nothing serious. And Steve had returned last night, just after three days, right in time for dinner. Peggy was so excited that she didn’t even finish the plate of pasta Natasha had prepared for her. She really couldn’t blame their daughter, though. Natasha had been just as thrilled to see her husband after what seemed to be the longest three days of her life. And apparently so was Steve, because they’d barely stepped out of Peggy’s bedroom after tucking her in for bed that night before his hands were all over Natasha, who had to press her lips together in order to contain a surprised squeal that could’ve woken their daughter up. She certainly didn’t try to halt his efforts, though, and the two of them made it all the way to their room and tumbled into bed without so much as parting to take a breath.

Now here they were, up early because Steve always woke before the sun, and this time he had decided to wake his wife up too. With a burning trail of kisses all over her still-naked body, no less. Normally he knew better than to wake Natasha so early. Normally she’d just give him a sleepy glare before rolling over and going back to bed. But three days, no matter that it wasn’t actually _that_ long of a time period, was the longest Steve and Natasha had gone without being with each other ever since before she’d gotten pregnant with Peggy. Back then, missions were continuous. Now that they had a daughter, Nick gave them a lot of time to themselves. It was ridiculous to think that they couldn’t even go without each other for seventy-two hours when they managed pretty damn well before their little family was an actual _thing_. But Natasha wouldn’t have it any other way, and she knew Steve wouldn’t, either.

“As much as I’d love to resume our activities from last night, we’ve got to wake up Peggy for school.” Natasha said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them as she got lost in the sensation of Steve’s lips skimming all over her body. Even with her words, he still didn’t seem like he planned on stopping any time soon, so Natasha carded her fingers through Steve’s hair and forcibly lifted his head up so that she could look him in the eye. His lips were swollen and his eyes were a bit dazed (even though _she_ was the one whose body was practically being worshipped), and she smiled before pushing his hair away from his forehead. “Or did you forget in the past five minutes since we last talked about her that we have an _actual_ daughter who _actually_ has to go to school?”

“We should just hire that private tutor that Tony was trying to force on us. More time to do this in the mornings,” Steve half-heartedly protested. Natasha knew it was a joke, considering that she had been all for the idea of a private tutor while Steve had insisted that Peggy go to school with other children her age (and she’d never admit this to him, at least not any time soon, but she was glad that they went with the latter option). Natasha laughed as Steve sighed, leaning his head into his wife’s palm. “Fine, fine. I _guess_ Peggy’s education is more important than me getting some.”

Natasha swatted him on the arm as he pushed himself off her body. She was laughing, though, and he was smirking at the ridiculous of his own joke, because they both knew that just as it was with Natasha, there was absolutely nothing in the world that Steve wouldn’t do for Peggy. He loved his girls more than anything. And they loved him too.

* * *

“Daddy?”

Steve turned from where he was making a cup of coffee to find Peggy standing at the entryway to the kitchen, her fiery red curls as tame as he’d ever seen them (which was saying something because her hair was _still_ a bit wild, even at the short length it was cut at and the amount of times Natasha had probably brushed it before Peggy went to bed and after she woke up). She was already dressed, swamped in a soft tan coat with a fur-lined hood (courtesy of her Aunt Pepper), a pair of jeans, and a pair of matching boots. It was chilly outside, but certainly not so cold to warrant dressing their daughter like an Eskimo. Steve fought off a laugh as he crouched down to Peggy’s eye level. Sometimes Natasha went overboard when it came to their daughter, though it wasn’t like he could blame her.

“What’s up, sweetie? All ready for school?”

Peggy nodded, her curls slightly bouncing with the movement. She turned her large blue eyes (one of two attributes she seemed to have inherited from her father, the other being his affinity for art) on to him, concern evident in the way they shined. And the way she stuck out her lower lip like she always did when she was trying to think of what words to say. “I just… are you okay, daddy? I heard you yelling for mommy last night, and it’s the same thing I do when I have a nightmare. I know mommy says that sometimes you get them, but usually I don’t hear. Was this one scarier than the others?”

Immediately Steve felt his face flush a bright red, heat crawling up all the way to the top of his ears. It didn’t help that Peggy was giving him the most innocent look to ever exist, waiting patiently for her dad to answer. After what felt like an eternity to him as he weighed his options, Steve stammered, “Well, honey, you see—”

“Daddy wasn’t having a nightmare, Peg,” Natasha, bless her (and also curse her, because Steve had no doubt in his mind that she had been waiting on the other side of the wall separating the hallway from the kitchen this entire time just listening) chose that exact moment to walk in, obviously saving Steve from digging himself into a deeper hole. Natasha walked over to her husband and daughter, running a hand over Peggy’s curls and smiling down at her reassuringly as she spoke. “Daddy just stubbed his toe on our dresser. It hurt so bad that he had to call to me for help.” Her voice lowered in a conspirator whisper. “And you know how much Daddy needs me, especially when he gets hurt.”

Steve’s eyes flicked to Natasha. She wasn’t looking at him, but the smirk was on her face all the same. Peggy slowly nodded, seeming to accept what her mother was telling her. She turned her blue eyes back to Steve. “Is your toe okay, Daddy?”

“It’s fine, sweetheart,” Steve said with a swallow, face still burning from his momentary humiliation. “Thanks for asking. Why don’t you go get your backpack? The bus’ll be here soon.”

Peggy nodded, right before wrapping her arms around Steve’s neck in a quick hug and bounding off towards her bedroom. When he was positive that Peggy was no longer within earshot, Steve straightened and immediately gave his wife a serious glare. “Don’t even.”

“What?” Natasha was red in the face, clearly trying not to laugh. “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Yeah, you were. I know you. So don’t.”

Natasha grinned, raising her hands at her sides in surrender. “Okay, okay,” she turned, walking to the counter to begin making Peggy’s lunch. “Just try not to be so vocal next time, Rogers.”

“ _Natasha_.”

That was all it took for her to bust out in a fit of laughter, and despite himself, Steve joined her.


End file.
